The case he nearly couldn't solve
by stickybok
Summary: Conan is sent to a place a little kid should never be...even when he gets there, is this going to be the first case Conan cannot solve?
1. Where will he go?

CONAN

Conan was bored. After solving crime after crime with Ran and Kogoro, he had learnt over fifty ways to kill a person, one hundred motives, and twenty ways to commit suicide. There was no more thrill left in being a detective.

Though he would never admit it, Conan was sick of being a detective. The only reason he still lived with Ran and Kogoro was because he needed to find an antidote to make himself an adult again.

At least there was Haibara. She was the only one who understood his position properly. Being shrunk herself; she knew what it was like. Obviously, Conan would never tell Ran.

Ran was in enough danger already. The black organisation already knew who she was, and how she was connected to Shinichi.

"I need to find the antidote," Conan thought, frustrated. "If I don't get out of this body now, I'll-"

"Conan!" Ran called, interrupting his thoughts. Conan looked up. "We are going away!" because Conan was only 'a little kid', Ran never explained properly why she and her father travelled so much. All she would say was that they needed to talk to people for her fathers business.

The only strange thing being, this business was about solving murders.

"Really?" Conan tried to look happy. Little kids were meant to love going away. "Where?" Ran looked thoughtful. "Hmm, Conan, I don't think I know myself. But I think we'll find out soon enough ok?"

As she began to walk away, Conan knew something was wrong. Ran _did _know where they were going. She didn't want to tell him. Conan was frustrated. If Ran knew he was Shinichi she'd tell him in a flash. But now he was Conan, a little grade one kid. Which brought him back to his situation. _The antidote. _

As Ran walked back, she didn't know why she didn't tell Conan. 'Why?' She thought, frustrated and angry. 'It doesn't matter; he's only a little boy. Grade one! Come on Ran, why are you all of a sudden like this?' She thought angrily. She was reaching the house. Just as she was about to reach the doorknob, she stopped. Her doorknob was a golden, metallic colour. So what was this red she saw? She gasped. Blood. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. 'This is getting weird,' Ran looked nervous. 'And dangerous.' Using her karate skills, she easily kicked the door open...

SN(stickybok Note-that's also my real intials!):This is my first fan fic, so i don't know if I'm doing ok...even though he really is Shinichi, I call him Conan. Bye for now! Im doing one chapter at a time!


	2. Behind a door will lie your fate

CHAPTER 2

Ran looked around. Everything looked ok. At least to her. The room was its usual self. She must have been imagining things. 'But I didn't imagine that blood!' Ran thought. I saw it! And the door was locked!' she was scared. Spotting a golf club leaning against the wall, she grabbed it and started looking around. All the rooms were clear. Except-"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ran burst into the kitchen. "WHAT? WHAT IS GOING ON?" she screamed. Holding the golf club high above her head, she was about to make a move before the person who screamed turned around.

It was Kogoro. Ran looked peeved.

'Ok, now I'm seriously pissed off. First I come in and find the doorknob with blood. Then the room is so quiet. Suddenly _Dad_ starts screaming about-' she stopped. Why had Kogoro screamed anyways?

'Dad,' She began.

'Not now Ran!' Kogoro yelled. "I just discovered that the house is full of rats! RATS! FILTHY RODENTS!'

Ran was definitely mad.

"YOU ARE MAD? WHAT ABOUT ME? I COME HOME WORRIED ABOUT YOU WHEN I SEE BLOOD ON THE DOOR AND THEN I HEAR YOU YELL AND ALL THAT MEANS IS THAT WE HAVE TO FORK OUT A HUNDRED DOLLARS TO PAY AN EXTERMINATOR? PUH-LEASE!"

She yelled. Kogoro looked up. 'Blood, what blood?' he asked curious. Ran felt the blood drain away from her face. 'The blood on the doorknob. I thought after you told me about the rats that they bit you or something.' She muttered.

Kogoro looked thoughtful. "Nah it might have been something else."

"I'm home!" Conan said, dropping his bag and stuff. "So Ran, do you know where we are going?"

Kogoro looked at Ran in surprise. "Why would you say that Conan?" Kogoro asked 'Shit,' Ran thought. She pulled her father away. 'DAD!' she hissed in his ear. 'Don't you think Conan's a bit too young to go to a, a-" "What?" Conan jumps in the conversation, making Ran jump five feet up in the air with fright.

'Go away Conan-kun!' Ran glared.

Conan put his hands in his pockets. Fine by me!' he said grumpily, stomping upstairs.

'What was that all about?' Kogoro asked. Ran looked like she wanted to slap her father. 'Do you really think this is a good time to take Conan to a _brothel_?' She whispers, as if she is worried Conan will hear.

Kogoro looks bemused. 'What is so bad? He is a man he will _have_ to learn about this sometime.'

Ran rolled her eyes. 'Of course, this _is_ the man who _loves_ to mix with the ladies!' She remarks angrily.

'Don't talk to your Kogoro like that!' he exclaims sharply. 'I understand you are concerned, but Conan is a boy, and he will learn about this eventually. You can't protect him forever. He is a clever little boy.' "A little _too_ clever in my opinion' he thinks to himself.

Kogoro stands up. 'Now, to the more important things. The case. I received a letter about certain prostitutes found murdered. The Madam of the house says that because Conan is there, she will close the business down during our stay. You have nothing to worry about.' Ran looks miffed.

'Fine.' She says a little stiffly. 'I am going to bath. With _Conan_.' She grins.

Kogoro jumps up. 'WHAT?' he screams. 'Kidding!' she says. 'But you know that's how I feel about this brothel. So tomorrow, Conan _stays with me at all times_!' Kogoro looks beaten. 'Fine.' He says.

SN: But you know, she _did _do that once, (4got the episode,) but they were bathing in a spring, in a table tennis centre…she told her father that it was fun to bath with a little kid-Conan, being Shinichi was so embarrassed, that his nose started to bleed! LOL

I think this Chapter is to short. Sorry. But it was only a fill in between the time they actually GO to the brothel.


	3. The brothel

CHAPTER 3

Ran suddenly went into aggressive-mother mode. Even on the plane, she would snap back at the poor flight attendant because Ran thought that her uniform skirt was a bit _too_ short.

'Chill,' Conan said. He was actually quite angry about going to a brothel. Shinichi would never stoop so low. Except this was for a case, something Shinichi would never pass up.

'I don't like it here,' Ran snaps, grumpy after thinking that every other woman she met was one of the 'workers'. 'Shut up all of you.' Kogoro says. 'We're here. Act nice.'

'Welcome to our um, humble abode!' Madam Tomoyo

Exclaims.

'This is a humble abode? She calls a brothel a _humble abode_?' Ran thinks angrily.

'Very nice to meet you, Tomoyo.' Kogoro leans down to kiss her hand. 'Yes, well, it is great to have such a skilled detective in our services.'

'Skilled detective my but!' Conan thought.

'What services would that be?' Ran asked suspiciously. Tomoyo was a slim, fair Japanese woman, with sleek shiny black hair. No guesses for what would happen if her father was left alone. Conan tugged Ran's sleeve. 'Chill!' Conan whispered. 'We're here to help!' Ran surrenders, and suggest that they get on with their work.

'Of course!' Tomoyo says. 'Tell us all that you know.' Kogoro instructs, trying to impress Tomoyo.

'Well two weeks ago, three of my _employees_ went missing. The next day they were discovered dumped in their quarters. There was blood everywhere. The girls' names were Juliet, Eve, and Hera. But there is one thing you should know.' She adds sobbing.

'What?' Kogoro asks. 'Remember, the more information you can give us, the more easier this case will be.'

'Yes.' Tomoyo nods. 'Well, when they were found, they weren't just lying anywhere. Juliet was laid down with her arms folded across her bed. Eve was eating a red apple, also lying on her bed, but on _leaves_. Hera was the most frightening. She had been hung up with string from the roof, in such a position it looked as if she was flying through the air, with a dagger in her hand. It looked oh so strange, like a mentally deranged person had done the job.' She managed to spurt the last few words out before sobbing in her hands again.

Kogoro patted her back. 'I think that's enough for one day.' He says gently. 'We'll just go to our sleeping quarters.'

Ran and Conan were talking. They were also looking at the photos of the girls.

'Ran-neechan?'

'Yes Conan-kun?' Ran looks up.

'These girls-they are all different. Blond, brunette, and black.

'I suppose so, but what does the hair color matter?'

'I do not know, Ran-neechan, but I remember something about their names.'

'I know what you mean. They sound familiar.'

'Hmm.'

'Hello.' A lady appears at the door. 'Tomoyo said that you might be hungry.' She holds out some bowls of food on a tray. 'Here.'

To Conan's surprise, Ran accepts graciously. 'Please,' Ran says, 'Sit down.'

Soon the girl (who turns out to be called Sashimaya) and Ran begin to talk. Sashimaya is not really a prostitute at all, just a cook.

'Ran?' Sashimaya begins.

'Yes?'

'Well, I think I might know a possible suspect for you case.'

Ran looked up. 'Really?' curious, she put down her bowl of noodles.

'Yes. I am only an assistant chef, the head chef in the um ahem, business is Edemata, and Ede is actually the nephew of Tomoyo.'

'So this is linked to the murder because?' Conan asks, not getting the point.

'Because Ede is blackmailed to come and work for Tomoyo; don't think she is as sweet as you think.' Shashi sips some soup before continuing.

'Ede was once addicted to heroin. If this ever came out, it would ruin his award winning chef career. Even though a brothel is not a very good place to work either, the café/restaurant is in front, so he can work a supposedly decent job.'

'I suppose this 'Ede' is not very happy about working right?' Conan asks.

'Duh. But he has four children and a wife, Halashi, whom he needs to support. He needs the work. At least she pays him about 1000 yen a week. He is highly wanted,' she adds, seeing Conan's and Ran's jaws drop.

'Well, thank you for telling u. The noodles were yummy by the way.' Ran seems intrigued by what Sashi has said. Conan jumps up, yawning. 'I think it's time for bed Conan-kun!' Ran says playfully.

'I suppose. But can we please talk about the case?' Conan asks.

'Very well.' Ran sighs.

'Do you believe what Sashimi said is true?'

'I don't know. But then Sashimi might dislike Ede and so on, so she might set him up, or that "information" she gave us could be just out of hatred.'

'It is hard to know who tells the truth these days.'

'Yes, but that's what my father is here for.'

'Ran-neechan, look at this.' Conan pointed to a drawing. It was a box, with five different boxes inside it. Supposedly, this was what Conan meant to be the first floor of the brothel. On the right hand side was Hera's room, The center Eve's Room, and the left side was Juliet's room. Two other rooms at the bottom were Sholvita and Junki.

'You see, this is how the sfirst floor, where all the girls stay, looks like. You can see all the links to their bedrooms. The murderer would have to go through the door, then approach from Hera or Juliet's side to finish the job quickly.'

Ran nodded.

'But who are these two girls, Junki and Sholvita?'

'They are the other girls. Maybe tomorrow we can talk to them. Ask them about each other and Ede.'

'Yes. That would be good. Pretend you want a chocolate and talk to Ede. I will talk to the um' Ran coughs. '_girls_' she says eventually. 'Though you can hardly call them that!' she though silently.

Even though the room was soundproof, someone was hiding behind the door. And that person had no good intentions.


	4. revelations

The next morning, Conan got a call.

'Hello?' He answered. 'This is Conan.'

'Conan?' His face suddenly lit up when he heard the voice.

'Haibara? What do you want?'

'Conan I'm calling to warn you. Be careful. Someone is-' the phone cut off.

Conan panicked. He was about to run off and tell Ran, but then he realised that would reveal everything.

'Stupid! Hai is in trouble think of something.' But before Conan could act, he suddenly received and SMS.

"ALL IS WELL. JUST CAUGHT UP WITH SOMETHING. DON'T WORRY, BUT BE CAREFUL."

A waver of relief came over him. 'It's all well.' He said to himself.

He continued to make his way towards the kitchens where he was sure he would find Ede.

Conan reached a silver door. "Must be the kitchens." He thought.

As he walked in, he saw a big man frying fish. Conan tried to sneak around the man but the burly guy saw him. To Conan's surprise, the man's face broke into a smile.

'Ah! Are you Conan? Tomoyo said you would be here. She knows I adore little kids.'

Conan decided Ede wasn't that bad.

'I just wanted some cookies if it isn't any trouble.' Conan asked.

Ede slaps his head. 'Cookies! I always wanted to sell cookies but then _Tomoyo_ never let me! She said it was childish. But then again, considering this business…'

Ede stops abruptly, remembering he was talking to a supposedly grade one kid. 'Well, little Conan-kun if you can keep a secret I always bake cookies in my spare time. Just go into my office over there,' Ede points to a door on Conan's left. 'There are some cookies in a big silver tin. Enjoy! I especially like the ones with M&Ms in them!'

Conan gave Ede a big smile. 'Thank you! Sashimaya said I could count on you!'

Ede looks surprised. Sashimaya? 'Sashimaya said something like that?'

Conan grinned. 'Of course.' Before disappearing into Ede's office.

Conan found Ede's office bare. Everything was kept in the desk, so Conan began rifling through all his papers.

There was nothing suspicious. Finally giving up on the search Conan climbed up on the desk and proceeded to grab the tin and take a cookie. But as he put his hand on the shelf, he noticed a photo frame faced down. He couldn't see it because it was very thin when he had been searching. He propped the frame up and looked at the photo. In the picture was Ede and an unknown girl. "Hmm." Conan thought. "What if there is a connection with the girl and the brothel? That would make Sashimaya's theory correct."

Taking a photograph of the photograph (sounds confusing huh) with his nifty gadgets, Conan then took a cookie, and listening to Ede's advice, picked an M&Ms one.

Meanwhile, while Conan was doing the little kid act, Ran was having a girl-to-girl chat. GTG in her eyes.

'So, how are you guys holding up?' Ran asked, pretending to sound caring.

'Very well, thank you.' Said Junki and Sholvita simultaneously.

The big thing Ran hadn't realised about Junki and Sholvita was that they were twins. And _very_ identical.

'You sound very happy.' Ran said, not pretending she was surprised.

'Of course. They were such –beg your pardon Ran- and we couldn't bear it if they stayed on.'

'Why?' Ran asked really curious.

'They all plotted to get rid of us.'

'How?'

'They were going to say we were pregnant. That way we would get fired. Hera poisoned us and made us puke every day, but one night she forgot so we were safe.'

Ran's eyes open. 'Tough world.' She mutters.

'Very' Junki and Sholvita chirp.

Ran was finding them annoying in the way they said things at the same time. Twins that finish each other's sentences were interesting, but the twins she had now were being know-it-alls and goody-goody two shoes.

'So, you're telling me you don't feel any remorse over their death?'

'You sound like your accusing us of murder.' This time only one twin spoke. It was Sholvita. Her eyes narrowed and focused on Ran like a cat. Ran felt a bit nervous under her stare. It felt as if Sholvita was waiting to pounce. Junki was looking at Sholvita too. She cleared he throat loudly, and Sholvita's pupils dilated. Ran coughed and mentioned something about going back to check on Conan.

'Oh, go check all you like.' Sholvita sneered, a sudden and cruel change from the warm happy girl Ran saw five minutes ago.


End file.
